¿Realidad o Imaginacion?
by Chris2001
Summary: ¿Que es realidad? Fácil y sencillo es lo que se puede tocar, ver y sentir y.. ¿Qué es la imaginación? Es lo que nosotros creamos con nuestra mente lo que no podemos ver ni sentir.. nosotros lo diferenciamos desde muy pequeños pero.. el problema esta en que Ella no la diferencia… Mal Summary.. ya se!
1. Prologo

_**¿Realidad o Imaginación?**_

**Summary:** ¿Que es realidad? Fácil y sencillo es lo que se puede tocar, ver y sentir y.. ¿Qué es la imaginación? Es lo que nosotros creamos con nuestra mente lo que no podemos ver ni sentir.. nosotros lo diferenciamos desde muy pequeños pero.. el problema esta en que Ella no la diferencia… Mal Summary.. ya se!

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Demashita Powerpuff girls z! No me pertenecen además de unos que inventare mas adelante

**Prologo.-**

- Momo.. ¿por qué ya no me hablas?_ escuchó una voz la niña de apenas 6 años, la cual estaba sentada en un lugar que al parecer era una Sala de estar, la niña viro la cabeza y vio a una niña de su misma edad

- Robín... ya te dije mi papis me dicen que no puedo hablarte.._ dijo la niña con voz triste y algo cansada

- ¿Tampoco a Bell?_ Momoko negó con la cabeza

- dicen que esta mal hacerlo..

- no tiene nada de malo..

- pero.._ quería responderle la infante pero una voz la interrumpió

- Momoko! Que te dije sobre habla sola!_ dijo una voz quebrada y tristeza que le pertenecía a una mujer peli naranja largo igual que su hija y con ojos marrones llenos de lagrimas, ella había recién salido del consultorio

- pero mami yo estaba hablando con Robín.._ trato de excusarse la niña

¡no mientas! No sabes que me duele cuando lo haces?_ dijo la mujer echando lagrimas llorando de lo que había hablado con el psicólogo

**## Flash back ##**

_- No se porque estamos aquí_ dijo la mujer impaciente sentada en un sillón a lado de u esposo, el cual era también peli naranja pero oji-rosa_

_- Querida.. la directora dijo que esto nos haría bien_

_- pero solo le tenemos que prohibir esto.. solo es una mendiga etapa_ dijo en un tono de cansancio, segundos después apareció un hombre de edad madura con una leve barba _

_- lo siento por hacerlos esperas tenia problemas con una adolecente_ dijo el hombre con simpatía sentándose en atrás en una silla del escritorio_ ustedes son los señores Akatsumi.. haber dígame lo que pasa.._

_- mire Sr.._

_- dígame Samuel_

_- Samuel la verdad es que no tenemos ningún problema con Momo es una niña sana.._

_- no tiene amigos_ interrumpió el hombre que estaba a lado_

_- prosiga.._ dijo el barbudo_

_- La directora nos envió aquí por Momoko dice que esta preocupada por su salud mental_

_- y dígame como es Momoko?_

_- es una niña.. muy dulce pero muchas veces de la nada se enoja y empieza a votar las cosas también es muy rara, siempre esta en fantasías, nosotros pensábamos que solo era en la casa ya que no tenia con quien hablar pero también pasa en la escuela_ dijo el peli naranja serio_

_- que tipo de fantasías?_

_- siempre habla sola, ella dice que habla con niños de su edad, con las que habla frecuentemente son unas tal.. Robín y Bell _

_- es la edad cuando tenga 10 años ya no habrá problema solo es una etapa_ se excuso la mujer_

_- Sra.._ dijo serio_ esto es grave la mayoría de los niños que tienen amigos imaginario también tienen amigos reales y además ellos saben que son de mentira pero me preocupa es que la niña no sabe que es solo la imaginación_

_- ¿Qué quiere decir?_

_- Que su hija sufre una psicosis_

_- ¿Q-que?_ dijo con voz quebrada la ojos marrón_

_- Que su hija posiblemente puede padecer esquizofrenia _

_- No!_ dijo sobresaltándose la mujer la cual se paro y miro fuerte a mayor_ mi hija no esta loca!_

_- Sra. esto es grave eso de que su hija tenga fantasías y que cambie repentinamente su forma de ser no es normal.._ dijo serio y sereno el hombre_

_- La mujer empezó a echar lagrimas y sentó en donde estaba y se tapo con sus manos su cara_

_- no no no.._ negó la peli naranja_

_- ¿que podemos hacer?_ dijo el hombre consolando su esposa con sus brazos_

_- con migo no pueden hacer nada yo solo soy un psicólogo tiene que ir con especialista en el tema_ hizo una pausa_ un psiquiatra, pero antes déjeme ver la niña ara hacer un informe_

**## Fin de flah back ##**

- Tranquila.._ dijo su esposo tranquilizándola un poco_ Momo.._ la llamo_ quiere verte un señor esta ahí anda

- si..

**Advertencia:** Habrá lemmon *¬* seria el 1er fic lemmon que subo

**Aquí termina el prologo lo escribo haber si les gusta o no, se me ocurrió esto viendo las noticias sobre una esquizofrénica que tenia fantasías, ahí surgió, para que no se arrepientan de querer leerlo, le doy mi meta de trama, que Momoko ya en la adolescencia, todavía se imagine cosas pero digamos que es una esquizofrenia ya mas controlada o sea como 1er grado algo asi y ella no le sepa ya que sus padres se lo ocultaron para no hacerla sentir mal, en fin ahí conoce a Brick o Masaru como quieran llamarlo y que nadie lo haya visto solo ella y que nose sabe si es de… ¿Realidad o imaginación?..**


	2. El comienzo

**¿Realidad o imaginación?**

**Aclaraciones.-** Muuchas personas que leen mis fics no entienden mi forma de hacer los diálogos así que aquí les dejo mi intento de explicar, ADVERTENCIA.-no me culpes si te confundes mas xD

- Hola Ese es el dialogo normal

- Hola_ dijo levantándose, El sub-guion es para terminar el dialogo y para poner acciones o si esta en Pov los pensamientos y acciones según lo vea la persona del Pov

**Disclaimer:** ¿es necesario..? puf.. Las Demáshita powerpuff girls z! No me pertenecen y tampoco se a quien, porque si fuera mía yo hubiera puesto ROMANCE y Lemon (¡y no me miren así! ¬¬)

**Capitulo.-1**

**Pov. Momoko**

**El comienzo**

-¡Momoko! ¡Corre!_ gritó Kaoru deteniéndose un momento para luego retomar el camino corriendo.

Yo jadeando hasta mas no poder, descanse mis manos sobre mis rodillas y apenas pudiendo pronunciar

-¡Ya voy! _ dije virándome hacia atrás para verificar que Miyako nos haya seguido el paso, quien iba unos metros mas atrás de mi_ ¡Miyako!

-¡C-claro! ¡Momo-chan!_ dijo corriendo lo mas "rápido" posible bueno digamos que ella no era la mejor en deportes, pero lo que no tenia Miyako lo tenía Kaoru.

Ya cuando estaba a unos pasos míos dije

- Miyako ¿qué tal si caminamos?

- Pero así llegáramos tarde_ pronunció. Tsk. De pronto vi a un chico peli naranja. Me estaba mirando, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por un segundo, vire la viste avergonzada. Lo vi de reojo, era guapo y esa mirada me ponía nerviosa.

- Miyako ¿Ese chico me esta viendo o me estoy volviendo loca?_ dije, mas que nerviosa.

- ¿Qué chico?_ dijo virando la cabeza hacia todos los lados a 180 grados, menos donde estaba el, mientras yo la miraba con una gotita en la cabeza

- Ah.. Olvídalo.._ dije rendida, mientras que esta solo se encogió los hombros.

- Y… Ahora.. ¿Cómo llegaremos?_ dijo Miyako, con la interrogante en la cabeza.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira ese bus!_ dije viendo a un bus que casualmente pasa por la escuela., y solo estaba a unos metros atrás

- Pero el solo se detiene en las paradas

- ¿Y?_ pregunté

- Que ¿como entraremos?_ dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo

- ¿Quién dijo que entraremos?_ dije con una sonrisa

- ¿Por qué siempre que pones esa sonrisa de loca termino o detenida o levemente herida?_ dijo contando con los dedos

- Es tu imaginación

- Aja_ dijo viéndome haciéndome sentir un poco culpable_...¿qué haremos?

- Agárrame la mano_ dije extendiéndole mi mano, quien la cogió_ Ahora ¡Corre!_ grite en un momento, estábamos corriendo hacia la calle, solo por segundos pude lanzarme hacia la parte trasera exterior del bus con Miyako.

- ¡Ves que inteligente soy!_ dije burlona presumiendo

- ¿Inteligente? ¡Loca! _ dijo, las dos nos sentamos con precaución ahí

- Albert Einstein también lo estuvo_ dije, puso los ojos en blanco, sonreí para mis adentros y dirigí mi mirada hacia donde estaba aquel chico quien todavía me miraba con esa sonrisa, que me ponía los bellos de punta.

-Enserio Momoko, algunas veces me preocupas_ dijo Kaoru con la boca llena de sándwich. Le saque la lengua.

- Kaoru es de mala educación hablar con la boca llena_ dijo Miyako, en su fallido intento de enseñarnos correctos modales, bueno que se podía esperar de una chica que a los meses de nacida comía con cuchara de oro (Metáfora no se crean xD)

Y Kaoru con mucha "delicadeza" se acerco mas a Miyako, masticando con la abierta. Mientras yo me reía con muchas ganas

- K-Kaoru b-basta_ dijo riéndose Miyako, Kaoru se alejo y se lo trago todo y dijo por fin sin comida en su boca

- Sera peor si intentas otra vez enseñarme modales_ dijo Kaoru decidida, Miyako asintió, nos miramos entre todas y nos partimos de risa, sostuve mi barriga con mis manos.

Realmente no puedo entender como nos hicimos amigas, éramos tan diferentes y somos diferentes, pero somos las mejores amigas, de repente se me vino a la mente la imagen de aquel chico, me tense.

RING RING RING

-Vamos a las clases_ dije, no podía creer que Kaoru este comiendo sin siquiera haber empezando las clases, ¿Enserio? ¿Tú lo dices? Me apunto mi sub consciente encogí los hombros.

Hablando de simplezas nos dirigimos al salón. Donde lo único que hacia era aburrirme.

-¡Adiós!_ dijo Kaoru, haciendo un ademan con la mano, nos despedíamos e íbamos a distintos destinos, ese era nuestro punto de encuentro

- ¡Adiós!_ dijimos al unísono Miyako y yo

- ¡Hasta luego Momo-chan!_ dijo Miyako

- Chao.

Sola seguí mi rumbo, caminaba, ¿por qué ese chico me miraba?, pero.. tal vez no me miraba a mi, me detuve un momento, chasquee los dedos

- No me vio a mi, sino a Miyako_ dije aliviada, que los chicos miren a Miyako no era nuevo, era la chica mas linda del colegio, digo si te gusta de vista Miyako, cuando la conozcas te enamorarías

- No, te mire a ti_ dijo una voz en mi cuello, me vire y me aleje casi por reflejo natural, era el mismo chico que me había quedado viendo, mire sus facciones por unos nanosegundos, me equivoque no era guapo, era MUY guapo, mas de 5cm alto que yo, peli naranja, con su cabello alborotado, y unos ojos rojos que me miraban divertido

- Hola Momoko

- ¡¿C-como sabes mi nombre?!

- Por que en tu mochila tienes muy grande MOMOKO AKATSUMI

- oh.._ suspire aliviada, y recién ahí me di cuenta que el dijo que me había quedando observando a mi_ ¿Por qué me observabas?

- Me gusta observar

-¿Es necesario?

-¿Te molesta?

- Un poco

- Entonces si_ dijo, bufé, ¿estoy hablando con un extraño? ¿qué podía ser un asesino serial, pedófilo, necrofilico, sofilico y o necrosofilico?

- Bueno es hora de irme.._ dije empezando a caminar

- Te acompaño_ dijo siguiéndome

- Si sabes que somos desconocidos ¿no?

- si

- ¿Y también sabes que cualquiera de los dos podría ser asesino serial, pedófilo, necrofilico, sofilico y necrosofilico?

- Si

- ¿Y por que mierda me sigues?

- Me pareces interesante

- ¿Solo por observarme?

- Si ya que con solo observarte se que entras al autobús de una manera extraña, por cierto me llamo Masaru Him (A favor de vivis99)

- Masaru..

- Y no me digas pedófilo que creo que te gano por poco

- Pues yo estoy en 2do año de preparatoria

- ¿Ves? Yo apenas voy por el 3er año de universidad

- ¿Qué estudias?

- Psiquiatría

- Trabajaras como loquero_ me burlé, el frunció el ceño pero no pudo contener una carcajada

- ¿Y tú?

- ¿yo qué?

- ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

- Aún no lo sé..

- ¿No te decides?

- No es eso sino que.. no veo nada que me gusté demasiado como para pasar el resto de mi vida, solo haciendo eso..

- ¿Qué te gusta hacer? Por ejemplo tú deporte favorito

- Mm.. ¿Comer dulces cuenta?_ no reprimió una carcajada

- No

- ¿Dormir?

- No

- ¿Leer comics?

- No, no puedo creer que seas tan sedentaria

- Hmph, !Oh! Aquí estamos_ dije recién notando que ya había llegado a mi casa_ bueno.. ¡Hasta nunca!

- Espera_ dijo agarrándome del brazo, deteniéndome seguir y obligándolo a ver a sus preciosos ojos.. ¡ESPERA! digo solo a sus normales ojos_ Quiero darte algo para que me lo puedas devolver y así asegurar que te volveré a ver

- ¿cómo que?_ dije, al instante me sonrió, me acorralo contra la pared y me cogió de la cintura, me sonrió de una forma ladina, y no tardo en juntar sus labios con los míos

Un beso.

Se sentía tan bien, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar, un cosquilleo en mi pelvis. Movió sus labios como un experto, mientras yo apenas le seguía el ritmo, mi corazón latía sin frenesí, ¿Dónde estaba mi sub consciente? En un precipicio pidiendo a gritos que la saquen.

Yo solo disfrutaba cada momento de ese beso, me encantaba, me apretó mas la cintura, no se cuanto tiempo pasó pero ya me faltaba aire, como leyendo mi mente se despego dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros y me miro con sus penetrantes ojos color carmesí aún estaba muy cerca de mi, solo había unos milímetros que me separan de sus labios, me mordí el labio, me sonrió de una forma ladina, me dio un escalofrío por mi cuerpo.

Se acerco a mi oído y me susurró:

- Hasta mañana.._ dijo y se fue lentamente con sus manos en sus bolsillos, sin mirar atrás.

Ya lejos de mi vista, con las yemas de mis dedos rose mis labios.

- M-me besó.._ susurré

Espera.. ¡ME BESO UN DESCONOCIDO!

Me tape mi rostro con mis manos, el rubor de vergüenza daba hasta mis orejas.

- N-no fue nada.._ intenté consolarme.

Y lo peor que ¡Fue mi primer beso! No fue el que esperaba ¡Se suponía que debía ser romántico y tierno! Pero no.. todo lo que yo había planeado para mi primer beso perfecto se ha ido al caño.

Tú que me tiras al precipicio, dijo mi sub consciente.

Pero lo peor de esto es que ¡Me gustó!

De mala gana entré a mi casa.

Y justo al frente de tu casa, me regañó mi sub consciente, y la mandé a callar.

- ¡Llegué!_ dije quitándome los zapatos

- ¡Oh! Hija.._ dijo mi madre apareciendo delante de mío con su hermosa sonrisa maternal_ Me estabas comenzando a preocupar mira que hora es..

- No exageres mamá que solo me tardé unos minutos de lo habitual.._ dije instalándome en el comedor, lista para comer.

- ¿Y haciendo qué?_ dijo mi madre en la cocina.

Me sonrojé levemente, la escena del besó pasó por mi cabeza de nuevo. Tenia tantas ganas de contestar: Porque estaba hablando con un chico que me estaba viendo en la mañana, y luego otros minutos más porque me besaba en frente de la casa

- Eh.. Me detuve en el camino para jugar con un perro abandonado_ mentí, en estas circunstancias era lo único que me quedaba.

- Ah.._ dijo mi madre volviendo con el almuerzo, quien me lo puso al frente, eso es lo bueno de nunca mentir cuando lo haces te creen.

- ¡Que se aproveché!_ dije un segundo antes de dar mi primer bocado.

- Hija no te olvides de tomar tus vitaminas para luego ir con Robert

- No entiendo porque nadie lo cuida... El es muy gentil y dulce ¡lo quiero como mi abuelo!_ dije con la boca llena.

El Dr. Robert era una de mis personas adultas preferidas, desde que tengo memoria paso los Lunes, Miércoles, Sábados, Domingos con él.

- Las mejores personas no siempre suelen ser las mas queridas

Ya en la casa de Robert, toqué la puerta dos veces, fue lo suficiente para que me dejase pasar, un hombre de 62 años de edad divorciado, sin hijos, con algunas canas, anteojos redondos, de estatura mediana y contextura un poco robusta

- ¿Cómo ha estado mi loquero preferido?_ dije en son de broma

- Igual que ayer.. Toma asiento

Su casa era muy grande de 3 pisos, era moderna y acogedora, retratos y fotografías abstractos colgados en todas partes, muebles de blanco y también algunos de negro.

Tomé asiento donde siempre, en un sillón individual blanco muy cómodo.

- ¿Qué tienes?_ dijo, mierda me conoce demasiado

- ¿Y-yo?_ Asintió, el también estaba sentado en un sofá como para tres personas negro, apoyado sus codos en sus piernas cruzadas y sus mano en su barbilla, clásico de él_ N-nada.._ titubeé nerviosa, mirando por otro lado_ ¿Ese cuadro es nuevo?_ dije apuntando una fotografía colgada en la pared, negó con la cabeza.

- Lo tengo desde hace 2 años, y no me cambies el tema que sabes que no te funciona. Ahora dime ¿Qué te ocurre?

Mierda.

- D-di mi primer b-beso.._ dije, viré mi mirada nerviosa, me sonroje levemente, escuche una minúscula risilla suya.

- Eso no es lo único que te preocupa ¿me equivocó?

- Es lo único_ dije tratando de sonar firme, otra mentira, ¡ya van dos seguidas! Rompí mi record.

- Mm.. pero no es nada de malo.. Bueno.. y ¿cómo ha estado Kaoru? ¿Sigue compitiendo con ese.. tal..?

- –, sí, a veces creo que le gusta y viceversa_ dije riéndome

- ¿Quién sabe?_ dijo divertido Robert.

A ese hombre le hablaba de todo.

Él sabia de Kaoru y Miyako, las conocía y todo ellas también pasaban antes tardes con él, así fue como nos conocimos

- ¿Cómo está la abuelita de Miyako?

- Dice que está mejorando..

- y.. dime ella ¿Está comiendo?

- Pues sí_ dije, Robert siempre me hacía preguntas extrañas

- Kaoru.. ya ¿no odia a los hombres?

- No..

- ¿Ya no ves a Bell ni a Robín?_ dijo levantando una ceja.

Siempre me extrañaba de las preguntas de Robert, como come Miyako, si Kaoru -, y yo con Robín y Bell.. no veo al porque la pregunta.. ellas se mudaron cuando tenía 10 años no las volví a ver de aquel entonces.. nunca entendí porque me prohibieron tener un amistad con ellas, sinceramente las extrañaba algunas veces pero ahora tenía a Miyako y Kaoru..

- No, no han vuelto a aparecer.. pero ¿por qué siempre me lo preguntas siempre? después de su mudanza no han venido..

- Curiosidad..

- Robert te he dicho que no me trates como tus pacientes.. Que no estoy loca

- Lo que tu digas Momo..

- Oye.. una pregunta tu fuiste psiquiatra y me preguntaba ¿cómo es la gente que escoge psiquiatría?

- Mm.. digamos que muy pensativa, realista y piensa todo antes de actuar o hablar.._ dijo.

Que curioso, estuve con un chico que es todo lo contario a lo que dijo y estudia psiquiatría.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada en especial

- No me la creo.._ dijo pensativo

- ¡Oh! Mire la hora, es hora de sus medicinas_ dije levantándome para ir al baño de visitas por el botiquín.

Perfectamente limpio como antier, ya con el botiquín en las manos me dirigí a la sala donde él me veía con interrogante

- A veces es muy difícil saber lo que piensas

- Lo dice el psiquiatra_ me burlé, dándole en la mano el paquete de medicinas_ ¿Has ido al parque como te lo dijo tu cardiólogo?

- No.

-¿Qué esperas para ir?_ dije con cansancio y un poco de molestia en mi voz

- Ya me dijeron que mi caso es terminal no entiendo para que hacer ejercicio_ dijo, mis ojos se cristalizaron, como dije el era como mi abuelo lo quería mucho.

- Para que alargues un poco tu vida_ dije virando mi rostro para mirar a otro lado

- ¿Qué diferencia hay entre morir hoy y morir mañana?_ dijo con un poco de molestia en su voz

- Que la gente que te quiere estará mejor preparada

- ¿Cuál gente?, No tengo hijos, mi ex esposa me odia, cuando me casé mi familia me dio la espalda

- ¿Y yo? ¿Crees qué no sufriré cuando te vallas?_ dije ya llorando, ese hombre era realmente odioso, amargado y pesimista, pero aún así era una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, ya me quería ir de ahí_ Espero verte el Miércoles_ dije en la puerta.

**¿Qué les pareció el primer cap.?**

**Ohaiyou Gozaimasu!**

**Me gustó el besó de Momo y Masaru..**

**No tenía esperado hacer hasta acá, ni siquiera tenía pensado en hacer a Robert, pero buen...**

**Lo siento por mi demora es q no tenía internet y sin internet no puedo subir los caps. de ningún fic mío, la verdad es que estoy intentando ser organizada, así que trataré de subir todos los lunes un cap. nuevo aquí, así que espero verlos el próximo lunes**

**Gracias por lo reviews!**

**Y son free eh? ¬¬**

**Hane!**


	3. Conocernos

**¿Realidad o Imaginación?**

**Capitulo.-2**

**Pov. Momoko**

Acostada en la cama viendo el techo, pensando en mi vida.. nunca había sentido la emoción que he sentido hoy, pero..

Ese beso siempre lo veía en mi cabeza, mis pensamientos, el sentimiento del momento.. y realmente me encantaba..

Todo lo que pasaba en mi vida se hacía en una bola de cristal, hoy conocí una parte que solo lo veía en las películas..

Masaru Him.. me sonrojaba cada vez que pensaba en el color de sus bellos ojos color rojo intenso, de su penetrante mirada..

¿Y si ya no lo veía?

Maldita idea.. ¿Y si lo único que quería era besarme y luego desaparecer? (N.A: q inocente los chicos desaparecen después de lo otro.. xD)

La curiosidad y angustia me comían, cerré otra vez los ojos e intenté dormir..

Pero la imagen de el besándome, observándome y sonriendo de una forma ladina invadía mi mente, al fin y al cabo el era solo un desconocido.. debe hacer lo mismo con otras chicas de mi edad o su edad..

O tal vez solo me miró a mi, solo me besó a mi y él se fijo en mi.. Tal vez solo tal vez..

Poco a poco me dormí..

- Hija, cuéntame, ¿Algo nuevo con Robert?_ dijo mi papá mientras leía el periódico y tomaba su café matutino

- Mm.. se compró una nueva pintura.._ Mentí, no quería decirles que Robert me hizo llorar indirectamente.

Comía una tostada, y de beber un jugo de naranja, mientras devoraba mi primer bocado, él me preguntó

- ¿no hay nada nuevo que quisieras contarme?_ negué con la cabeza, no le iba a decir que había dado mi 1er beso al frente de mi casa con un desconocido

- Hija se te hace tarde_ dijo mi madre viniendo de la cocina

- ¿Me pueden dar dinero?_ hice mi típico puchero

- ¿Dulces?_ asentí_ No se como no engordas_ dijo sacando de su billetera dinero

- Los dulces no engordan_ le saqué la lengua

- Pero si te da diabetes

- Por lo menos seré feliz_ dije en la puerta de la casa_ ¡Hasta luego!

Caminaba de prisa no tenía ganas de un sermón de la mis Kaene sobre la puntualidad y bla bla.

Arf Guau Arf- escuché y vi un perrito abandonado en medio de la cera en una cajita, era realmente tierno, lo cogí de ahí y lo abrase, era muy chiquito eso significaba que apenas debía tener 3 semanas a 1 mes. No podía dejarlo solo pero tampoco llevarlo a la escuela, una idea pasó por mi cabeza.

La primaria no estaba tan lejos.. tal ves hubiera algunas madre que quisieran un perrito de 3 semanas..

Ya habiendo regalado el perrito, me dirigí al punto de encuentro

Mierda. Ya es muy tarde.. no creo que me hallan esperado, de repente escuché que tenía un mensaje nuevo

_donde carajo stas? Ya comenzaron las clases! Miyako y yo llevábamos un rato sperandote!_

- Lo sabía.._ dije, lo sabía ¿Ahora que hago?

- ¿Saber qué?_ susurraron en mi cuello, esa voz. Mierda.

Y al igual que ayer me viré rápidamente para verlo de frente, y si era él, alivio y nerviosismo se mezclaron en mis emociones

- Amm.._ dije sonrojada por la cercanía de mi rostro

- Creo que te debo algo..

- ¿Eh?

- El beso_ dijo todavía más cerca de mí.

Ya había entendido eso de "Quiero darte algo, para que me lo puedas devolver después"

Me sonroje aún más, ¿Debía besarlo? No, no podía.. ¿o sí?.

Me sonrió lascivamente, mientras me aceraba milímetro a milímetro a sus labios, los cuales ya había probado.. cerré mis ojos.. lo sentí un beso.

Nuestros labios se encontraron, mientras él era el que me besaba, yo apenas podía responderle con ligeros movimientos, sus labios sabían muy bien, mejor que cualquier dulce que yo haya probado.

No me importaba si era un desconocido, si era un sofílico, necrófilo o lo que sea..

Ya no puedo respirar me alejé levemente dejando un hilo de saliva entre nosotros, 4 milímetros era lo que nos separaran., nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban..

Me alejé más completamente sonrojada.

- Oye ¿no es hora qué estés en el instituto?_ me preguntó con naturalidad, mierda.. me había olvidado completamente

- ¿Y no es hora de que vayas a la universidad?_ contraataqué

- Pues sucede que tengo vacaciones, pero que yo sepa ustedes si tienen ¿me equivoco?_ dijo, mierda, me descubrió.. Espera.. ¿Y a mi que me importa que el sepa? ¡Es un desconocido! Un desconocido que me besó..

- Ehh.._ dije pero sentí un jalón de mi mano con brusquedad.

No se como o cuando, pero me empezó a arrastrar.

Él estaba corriendo agarrado de mi muñeca.

- Pero.. ¿Qué mierda..? ¡Déjame Him!_ dije intentando soltarme de su agarre, pero era muy fuerte..

Un callejón. ¿dónde estoy?, mierda..

- ¿D-donde..?_ Apenas balbucee, bien esto ya me daba mucho miedo, un chico más fuerte que tú el cual nadie conoce ni siquiera tú, esta contigo en un callejón.. solos sin siquiera un gato negro o un perro abandonado, con escasos sitios donde entra minúsculos rayos solares.

Se acercaba a mí peligrosamente. Oía en las noticias donde encontraban chicas violadas en los callejones, algunas vivas otras tiradas como un perro muertas.. Pero eso no me iba a pasar a mi.

Ya él lo suficiente cerca de mí...de pronto lo deje..

Arrodillado en el piso maldiciendo.

-Ups ¡pero te acercas un poco más y te irá peor!_ le dije alejándome poco a poco. De repente oí su risa sonora.

Este tipo me daba miedo. Pero quería ser Kaoru en ese momento.. ser valiente..

- ¿qué creías que iba a hacer?

No respondí, y miré para otro lado. Tal ves me precipité pero nunca había estado en situaciones así.. Siempre estaba en mi bola de cristal..

Se levantó y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos aunque no había luz y puede ser que me equivoqué pero no había rastro de molestia más si de diversión

- No haré nada que tú no quieras_ dijo. Encontré reconforté en sus palabras. Se acercó más para otro beso..

- Espera.._ dije poniendo segundos antes de que sus labios estén junto los míos mi dedo índice_ Y-yo estoy c-confundida.. n-no se si pudieras..

- Si no quieres que te bese de acuerdo_ dijo con naturalidad, haciendo más distancia entre nosotros

- n-no es que no me gusté que me beses.._ dije en un susurro, el cual él pudo escuchar perfectamente y me sonrió_ P-pero aún no.._ proseguí_ Quiero conocerte.._ dije virando la mirada a otro lugar

- ¿Cómo que?

- Mm.. ¿Color favorito?

- Rojo_ dijo empezando caminar conmigo

- Rosa, ¿Película favorita?

- ¿Como cuál? De terror, comedia..

- Mm.. De todas

- La exorcista_ dijo, esa película me daba miedo y mucho

- Alicia en el país de las maravillas

- Que infantil_ dijo mostrando una verdadera sonrisa

- ¡Hey! Siempre me gustó mucho el sombrerero y el gato sonriente, ¿Dulce favorito?

- Ninguno_ dijo, y al instante me llevé la mano a mi echo fingiendo estar indignada

- ¿No te gustan los dulces?_ dije "indignada"

- No es que no me gusta, me encantan pero no podría decidir..

- Esa respuesta es mucho mejor_ dije aliviándome_ ¡Oh! Espera esa tienda es mi favorita, ahí hacen unos dulces.._ dije entrando a la tienda, mientras él se quedaba afuera de ahí esperándome

- Hola Momoko _ me saludó la señora de la tienda

- Hola Linda, mm.. me podrías dar.. un pedazo de tarta de chocolate con avellana, otra de vainilla, de manzana, 5 de esos deliciosos bombones de chocolate blanco y.._ dije recobrando el aire

- Espera.._ dijo mirándome divertida_ Que tal si solo llevas la tarta completa de chocolate con avellana y 2 bombones blancos

- Entonces deme eso_ dije sonriendo

- ¿viene con alguien?

- Pues con un chico_ dije viendo atrás, ella arrugó la cara y me vio un poco confundida

- Si usted lo dice.._ dijo entregándome lo pedido

Ya saliendo del establecimiento, siguió caminando y yo siguiéndolo

- ¿Tipos de libro preferido?

- Mmm.. Misterio y horror

- Romance y psicológico

- Déjame entender, ¿eres una chica infantil, que le gusta le romance, la psicosis, correr peligros y los personajes dementes? Sabes cuando me gradué serás mi primera paciente

- El estar en sus sano juicio está sobre valorado, y tú déjame adivinar eres un chico impulsivo que le gusta las historias sádicas, lo misterioso y el terror, eso no dice tan bien de ti ¿sabes?

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy impulsivo?

- Besar a una chica la cual no conoces nada apenas su nombre no lo hace cualquiera

- interesante punto de vista, llegamos_ dijo dejando de caminar, observé a mi alrededor, no me había dado cuenta por donde caminaba.

Era un parque completamente vacío.

- Es bonito..

- Lo sé_ dijo acostándose en el césped cerrando sus ojos (N.A: me recuerda tanto a Bajo la misma estrella :´D todavía prefiero el libro!)

Me senté a lado de él y me comí un bombón y vi como él hacía la nariz como el de un sabueso oliendo algo

- ¡Oye! Dame bombón_ dijo abriendo la boca esperando recibir uno

- ¿Tú pagaste por ellos? No ¿Verdad?

- ¡Niña egoísta!

- Dime lo que quieras no tendrás estos deliciosos, suculentos.. bombones caseros blancos

- Lo haces a propósito ¿Verdad?_ dijo abriendo sus ojos

- ni tanto_ dije mostrándole el otro bombón que me sobraba, y de manera rápida con sus boca lo capturó

- Tenías razón son deliciosos_ dijo comiendo con los ojos cerrados

- ¡Oye! ¡Ladrón de dulces!

- Tú no me querías dar

Así pasé mi tarde, comiendo dulces y riéndome con un chico que ya no era tanto un desconocido, cerrando el momento con un largo beso el cual los dos sabíamos que no era el último

**Pov. Kaoru (Creían que terminaría el cap ahí? Puff no se crean xD)**

"P-por favor n-no me haga daño'' dijo una niña azabache con voz quebrada.

Todo era oscuro, ni siquiera el rostro del atacante estaba visible, todo era tinieblas sin ningún rastro de esperanza ni luz en la escena.

"No te preocupes niñita, si no forcejeas vas a disfrutar esto igual que yo" dijo riéndose de una forma perversa y depravada, rozando con las yemas de sus sucios dedos el rostro de aquella infante.

Desperté sudorosa, respiración entrecortada y un nudo de asco en mi garganta y estomago se formó

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué era eso?, solloce un poco, todo estaba bizarro no podía entender nada de lo que ocurría, ¿Qué me pasaba?

Lo único que recuerdo es dolor y oscuridad, todo esto era pura mierda.

Me dolía seguir soñando eso y no saber ¿Qué significa?.

Odiaba esto, lo odio.

Quiero llorar, simplemente quiero desparecer ¿Por qué debía ser tan débil? Llorar y llorar era todo lo que hacía, así no quiero vivir una vida, ni siquiera quiero una vida.

Me levanté, y me fui a dar una ducha increíblemente larga, siempre me sentía sucia, impura alguien que no merece estar ahí.

Bajando las escaleras me encontré la típica escena de mi padre practicando lucha con mi hermano.

- Hola, mi poca femenina hermana_ dijo Dai

- Hola mi demasiado femenino hermano

- ¡Nunca te distraigas!_ grito mi padre para después abalanzarse a mi hermano

- Buenos días hija_ dijo mi madre

- Hola_ dije sentándome

- Escuche un grito ¿problemas con pesadillas?_ dijo mi madre con preocupación, solo desvié la mirada y negué con la cabeza, no quería preocuparla, recuerdo que muchas veces ella se quedaba en mi cuarto a dormir por esa mierda.

- Buenos días hija_ dijo mi papá, pero al sentir el roce de su mano en mi hombro me sobresalté y me levanté, ¿por qué hace eso? No me gusta que nadie me toque, nadie, mi padre solo me vio triste.

- Bueno.. yo.. me voy.._ dije cogiendo la tostada poniéndola en mi boca para cerrar la puerta.

Otra vez esa maldita pesadilla, la odio, ni siquiera se muy bien de que significaba, entonces ¿Por qué me dolía?, ¿Por qué tenia que ser tan diferente a las demás?, le tenia odio a los hombre ¿por qué?, no quiero esto, no, no.

- hola Kaoru-chan_ dijo Miyako con sus típicos diminutivos

- Hola Miyako

-¿Crees que Momo-chan se demore?

- obviamente, ella siempre es la ultima en llegar y lo sabes bien_ ella solo se limito a asentir

Silencio se propago, pero no era del incomodo sino del agradable que solo lo podía disfrutar con Miyako

-Mmm.. Creo que ya se demoro de verás_ dijo, ya tiempo después.

Chequé mi celular, a ver si tenia un mensaje de Momoko, tsk esa tonta.

- Tal vez solo fue a compara dulces y esta por ahí comiéndoselos solita para no darnos_ dije, mi explicación si era muy realista, esa tonta lo había hecho varias veces. Le deje un mensaje.

- es mejor que nos adelantemos_ ella solo asintió.

- JAJAJA_ riéndome a todo pulmón

- ¡Kaoru-chan!_ dijo avergonzada Miyako sonrojada

- Pe-pero es q-que JAJAJAJA

- Fue horrible, todos me miraron raro

- ¿Cómo no?, si en esas fiestas elegantes de tus padres, te vestiste de un hada

- Ya te dije que pensaba que era una fiesta de disfraces._ dijo entrando conmigo al instituto. Pero como siempre al poco tiempo de entrar me molestaron.

- ¡Oye! ¡Matsubara!_ grito Hikaru desde la cancha de futbol, chico de 2do.

- ¡¿Qué?!

- ¡¿Vienes a jugar?! Necesitamos base

- ¿Miyako?_ casi le rogué con mi tono de voz, no me gustaba dejarla sola, nosotras solo éramos 3 no había otra, no teníamos ninguna otra amiga, aunque ella tenga tantos pretendientes

- Anda te veré desde aquí_ dijo sonriendo.

Fui a jugar y me posicione donde me dijeron, como era de esperarse el imbécil de Kojiro estaba de base en el equipo contrario, rodé los ojos.

-Hola verdecita_ dijo con sorna sonriendo

…

-¿Segura de jugar?

…

- No queremos que te rompas una uña_ díganme que existe una licencia para matar, por que la quiero ¡ahora!

…

- 3 para empezar_ dijo un chico que hacia de arbitro_ 2..

- Tu seras el que se rompa una uña_ dije viéndolo con una fingida sonrisa

- y..

- Verdecito

- 3!_ dijo sonando un pitillo

- Ya Kaoru.._ dijo Miyako tratando de calamarme

- ¡Pero es que fue por culpa de mi estúpida falda!, si no la hubiera traido puesta hubiera ganado

- S-solo fue un juego..

- Da igual al menos no me toca Educación Física con él_ dije resoplando cerrando de golpe mi casillero de gimnasio, Kojiro era un año mayor que yo y gracias a Dios solo lo veía al entrar, ir del instituto y receso.

- Kaoru Matsubara_ dijo, no, no esa voz chillona

- Hola Himeko_ dijimos al unísono con mala gana Miyako y yo.

- nos encontramos de nuevo

- Estamos en la misma clase siempre_ dije con una gotita en la cabeza

- Hpmh_ dijo virando la cabeza con los brazos ruzados_ oh, eso me recuerda el viejo del profesor me pidió que te dijera que te toca a arreglar la bodega

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Por qué?!_ me quejé, lo peor que podía haber era que te encarguen la bodega

- No se y no me importa, como siempre después de clases- dijo por fin largándose.

Bufé_ No te preocupes si yo te ayudo lo haremos mas rápido_ dijo Miyako en un tono dulce como siempre.

- No te preocupes Miyako yo lo haré, tu abuela está delicada será mejor que tu vallas a tu casa temprano_ dije sonriéndole, ella solo se limito en asentir.

- Adiós

- Adiós, mándale saludos a tu abuela_ dije haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Ya lejos de mi vista, me fui directamente al gimnasio, no había nadie apenas vi un conserje. En el gimnasio se encontraba los vestuarios y una bodega donde guardan los equipos de basquetbol, futbol, voleibol, etc.

Al entrar curiosamente todo estaba ordenado, ¿Himeko me había mentido?, tsk estúpida, igual me di una vuelta por ese reducido espacio.

Escucho como la perta se cierra. Santa mierda, mis piernas tiemblan.

**Ohaiyou Gozaimasu!**

**Como están? Yo bien! Aquí les dejó el segundo capitulo de este raro fic, espero que les haya gustado, recibo con los brazos abiertos los reviews**

**Son free eh? ¬¬**

**Gracias a todos los que me dejaron un review!**

**Hane!**


End file.
